


The wedding invite

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Whilst getting ready for his wedding, Cass gets a not unwelcome visitor





	The wedding invite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DementedPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/gifts).



Cass watched his own reflection in the mirror as Sam helped him with his tie, a job usually reserved for Dean. But not today. Definitely not today. As Sam left to check on his own brother, Castiel's entered the room.  
"S'up bro." His voice barely audible around the lollipop in his mouth.  
"What do you want Gabriel?" Cass sent his brother a half-hearted glare.  
"Other than to attend my baby brother's wedding? Nothing."  
Castiel sighed. They hadn't invited Gabriel, as much as Cass wanted to, for a good reason. Sam. When Cass first suggested inviting his brother the colour had instantly disappeared from Sam's face and he'd run out.  
"I know Gabriel. I wanted to invite you. I really did." In the choice between Gabriel and Sam, Sam had one.  
"Can I at least ask why?" Cass stared at his brother for a moment. The hurt and vulnerability in his voice was not something he ever expressed willingly. Cass knew if even he could read his brother so clearly he must be in agony.  
"It's Sam. He still has not recovered from the incident in Broward County." Gabriel nodded and turned to leave, amber eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Wait. Go and wait outside, and ask Charlie to fetch Sam for me."  
The former trickster all but ran out of the room to find Charlie and not 5 minutes later, Sam was back.  
"Something I can help you with Cass?"  
"Yes there is. I wanted to talk to you about Gabriel." He could see the young Hunter already starting to fidget as his fight or flight response began to kick in. "I know you do not wish for him to be here and if you ask I can ask him to leave. But he's my brother." Cass didn't feel the need to finish that thought. Sam of all people would understand just how much having his big brother around would mean to him.  
Sam blinked for a moment as he stared at Cass. He thought about everything the trickster had done and how much trauma he'd suffered at his hands. Then he thought about the man in front of him and how much he'd given up to help Sam in the past. Cass was family and on what should be the happiest day of his life, here he was pleading with Sam to ensure everyone he loved would be there. "Every groom needs a best man." Was his eventual reply. "I'll go and fetch yours."  
*****  
Gabriel stood outside the church, anxiously kicking stones from the gravel path about as he awaited the verdict. He didn't seem to notice as Sam approached, so Sam took the opportunity to really look at him. For the first time, as he watched the man in his immaculate (probably snapped up this morning) suit, he saw the man behind the powers. The man who had lost so much and because of Sam had almost lost out on his little brother's wedding. Sam pushed aside the pang of guilt and called out. "What are you doing out here?" Gabriel looked up, looking very much like he thought he might be in trouble. "What are you doing out here when your brother is about to get married in there without a best man?" Confusion gave way as the realization dawned.  
"Thank you Sam." He grinned and ran back inside to find his little brother and see how he could help.


End file.
